CeCe's recovery
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: After she got hurt and lost her memories, a sad CeCe Jones, no longer being the way she used to, try to adapt to a life she does not remember anything about.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

* * *

 **CeCe's recovery**

 **After she got hurt and lost her memories, a sad CeCe Jones, no longer being the way she used to, try to adapt to a life she does not remember anything about.**

Rocky Blue is doing her best to help CeCe fit in again, but it is far from easy since CeCe's personality has changed so much and CeCe's memories seem to return so slowly.

"You and I have been BFF for years." says Rocky.

"That might be true, but I can't remember it. Everything's all empty." says CeCe.

"Just relax, okay? Soon you'll be the funky cool girl I know you truly are, my friend." says Rocky.

"Somehow that seems unlikely." says CeCe.

"Why?" says Rocky.

"Uh...because I remember so little about my life..." says CeCe.

"Don't rush it, CeCe. Allow it all to take time. I'm sure your memories will return and you can be yourself once more, like you used to be." says Rocky.

"I hope you're right. I mean, I don't even remember my own mom..." says CeCe as she begin to cry.

This is a surprise to Rocky. CeCe hasn't been crying in front of someone since elementary school.

"So, so..." says Rcoky, trying to comfort CeCe.

"Awww! You're so sweet." says CeCe in a soft tone, still crying.

"Yeah, I was always the cutie and you were the tough chick." says Rocky.

"Not feelin' any toughness now..." says CeCe through her tears.

"Soon you'll be the awesome hardcore girl that I love again." says Rocky.

"Can you help me...to remember what kind of person I am?" says CeCe.

"Yes, of course." says Rocky. "What can I do?"

"Uh...I'm not sure...I mean, I don't know much about my life." says CeCe.

Rocky gives CeCe a hug.

"That feels familiar. Are we so close friends that we hug often?" says CeCe.

"We are. You and I are BFF, girl." says Rocky.

"Okay, it feels good to have a true friend." says CeCe.

"You and I support each other and are there when one of us need it." says Rocky.

"Awesome. Too bad I'm too weak to support anyone now..." says CeCe.

"I'm sure you'll get strong again soon, my friend. Before we know it, you're back to being the awesome funky girl you used be." says Rocky.

"What if I stay weak forever?" says CeCe.

"There's no way that's your destiny. The true CeCe Jones never gives up, she focus on stuff and goes for it, no matter what is in her way. And she's still there, within you, in your soul. I feel her aura right now, this very moment. She simply has been kinda suppressed. Once she's brought forward, you can be her, like you always could." says Rocky.

"So sweet of you to say such things about me." says CeCe as she stop crying.

"All of it is true." says Rocky.

"Really?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, absolutely." says Rocky. "Many times have you protected me from danger. You've puched people in the face to defend me and my honor."

"Did I fight...? How? I feels so weak and tiny." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you did fight. So many times. And you're stronger than many boys our age. Some of them are afraid of you 'cause you're badass and awesome." says Rocky.

"Me? Badass? I wish I could remember..." says CeCe. "I've got no memories of all you tell me."

"Just relax. Don't rush it, okay? Soon you'll be the CeCe I know as if nothing's happened." says Rocky.

The next day, in school.

"...and here's your locker, right next to mine of course." says Rocky.

"Cool...uh...I don't know the code to open it..." says CeCe in a sad tone.

"No, but I do. Once a few months ago, you gave me the code, just in case." says Rocky as she unlock CeCe's locker.

CeCe is surprised when she sees what her locker looks like on the inside.

There's photos of things CeCe love when she's her true self, including a photo of One Direction naked and a photo of Katy Perry in a tight pink leather outfit.

There's also a black electric guitar in there and a leather jacket with silver spikes.

"I know that things may seem confusing to you, but try to relax and allow things to take time." says Rocky.

"Awww! Thanks." says CeCe with a cute smile.

Most of the students are surprised by how different CeCe's outfit is. It is much more girlie and cutie-like than what people are used to see her wear.

"Let's go to class." says Rocky.

"What kind of student am I exactly?" says CeCe.

"You tend to be pretty lazy. School has never been your thing." says Rocky.

"Don't I ever get an A on a test...?" says CeCe in a sad tone.

"Usually not, but you did get an A on a report you wrote about Theodore Van Glorius." says Rocky.

"Who's that...?" says CeCe.

"Not important right now." says Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe walk to class.

"Miss Jones, please hand in your homework." says Mr Adam Jenkins, the Math-teacher.

"I've not done it..." says CeCe.

"Why not?" says Mr Jenkins.

"Because me have amnesia." says CeCe as she begin to cry.

"This your worst excuse so far. I gotta give you detention." says Mr Jenkins.

"CeCe's not faking it, sir. She really do suffer from amnesia. There was an accident a few days ago. She fell, hit her head and she's now no longer her true self. Be nice to her, please." says Rocky.

"I'm sorry. Okay, class. Let's begin." says Mr Jenkins, who not believe that CeCe has amnesia, since Rocky said so.

The next day.

"CeCe, here. Your favorite dinner." says Georgia Jones as she place food in front of CeCe.

"Do I like this...?" says CeCe.

"It's your favorite food in the entire world. You've told me that you could eat it every single day." says Georgia.

"Mom...me don't remember that and it smells weird..." says CeCe.

Georgia is sad that her daughter is no longer herself.

"That sure's the first time you've ever refused your beloved favorite. You usually dig in with passion." says Georgia.

"Perhaps so, but I'm no longer the girl everyone knew. I've lost my true life." says CeCe.

"Doctor Emily Hansen said that your memories will return." says Georgia.

"Mom, it's no fun to not know myself. I wanna be me again." says CeCe.

"You will be, soon. Allow it to take time, girl." says Georgia.

"Okay..." says CeCe.

CeCe drink some orange juice.

"I'll make you some sushi instead." says Georgia.

"Thanks, mom." says CeCe.

4 hours later.

Rocky and CeCe are in CeCe's bedroom.

"You and I have known each other for a long time. We're closer than sisters. If one us needs help, the other always step in and helps as much as possible." says Rocky, gently explaining hers and CeCe's friendship to CeCe in order to help CeCe remember.

"Are we really that good friends? I so, it's sad and very bad of me to not remember even a tiny bit of it..." says CeCe.

"Relax, CeCe. I'm not mad that ya forgot our friendship. You didn't do it on purpose and I'm fairly confident that your memories will return and things are getting back to normal soon." says Rocky.

"I hope you're right, Rocky." says CeCe with a small smile.

"Do not worry. Before we know it, you'll be all cool and happy again." says Rocky.

"Maybe...or I could be forced to be like this for the rest of my life." says CeCe.

"Listen, ya shouldn't worry. The doctor said that you'd be fine." says Rocky.

"Not even doctors can fix everything..." says CeCe.

"Yeah, but in this case I believe that everything's gonna be great." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe.

Rocky gives CeCe a sweet hug.

"Awww!" says CeCe in a soft cutie cute tone that usually never comes from CeCe's mouth.

"I've explained to everyone why you cannot dance for a while." says Rocky.

"Thanks." says CeCe with a very cute smile.

"No problem, my friend." says Rocky.

"Yay!" says a happy CeCe.

2 days later.

"How are you feeling?" says Rocky.

"Little better. Less weak, but still not like the girl you've told me that I am." says CeCe.

"At least it hasn't gotten worse." says Rocky.

"True. I hope I can become myself again. Earlier today I did remember a little thing..." says CeCe.

"Nice and what was that...?" says Rocky.

"Only a small thing. That I used to be tough girl, like you've told me." says CeCe.

"Sweet. Your memories are coming back." says Rocky.

"It seems so." says CeCe.

CeCe suddenly see a vision in her mind, a vision of her and Rocky dancing.

"Rocky, have you and I ever danced in Japan?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, we have. Ya remember it, CeCe?" says Rocky with a cute smile.

"I think so." says CeCe. "That awesome, right...?"

"It was so much fun." says Rocky.

CeCe starts to remember hers and Rocky's trip to Japan and especially the awesome dance-show they did there.

"Yup, it was so damn cool." says CeCe, now sounding like herself again.

"Yay! You sound like you, so awesome!" says a happy Rocky.

"I feel so strong and cool. As if I wanna dance and kiss a hot dude." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

CeCe is almost back to normal again.

"So great to see you're much better." says Rocky in cute joy.

"Thanks, Sweet-Rocks. I feel a lot better." says CeCe with a smile.

"You are 'cause you called me Sweet-Rocks like you usually do." says Rocky, all happy and cute.

"Amazing! Somehow I remembered that that's my nickname for you, Rocky." says CeCe.

CeCe gives Rocky a hug.

"I'm so happy to have my BFF back. See? I told ya you'd be awesome again, CeCe." says Rocky.

"I'm happy to be me again too. Rocky, you're so sweet and nice." says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky are happy.

They dance around in joy.

2 hours later.

"Hi, sexy mama!" says CeCe as she enter the kitchen and wink towards her mom in a seductive way.

"Oh my gosh! CeCe, you're yourself...wonderful." says Georgia, happy that her daughter is herself again.

"Thanks. It's good be the real me again." says a happy CeCe with a cute smile.

"I'm glad to have my cool happy daughter back." says Georgia.

"You're cookin' my favorite dinner? Awesome!" says CeCe in joy.

"Sure am, girl. Very nice that you like it like you used to once more." says Georgia.

"Yup, mom. CeCe is all CeCe again, ready to face anything." says CeCe.

"CeCe, girl, it's so nice that you're your true self now, like you're supposed to be. I'm sure Rocky's happy too." says Georgia.

"Rocky is happy." says CeCe.

"Nice." says Georgia.

CeCe takes her regular seat by the kitchen table and Georgia place a big plate of CeCe's favorite dinner in front of CeCe, who smile sexy as she starts to eat as if she hadn't had any food in days.

"Does it taste awesome?" says Georgia.

"Yeah! Very good...soooo fuckin' yummy." says a happy CeCe.

"I'm glad you think so, girl." says Georgia as she take her seat and start to eat her dinner as well.

"That's sexy." says CeCe.

"Yes, it sure is." says Georgia.

The next day.

"Sir, I'm ready to work again." says CeCe.

"That's good." says Roger DeVaul, the main producer.

"Yeah, my amnesia is gone." says CeCe.

"Alright then." says Roger. "You're back, starting this very moment."

"Okay. Thanks, sir." says CeCe with a cute smile.

CeCe leave Roger's office.

CeCe walk out to the studio to join Rocky and the others in practice for a big upcoming dance-number.

"Let's get started, guys." says Nicole Amboria, the choreographer.

2 hours later.

"Miss Jones, you danced really good for someone who's just recovered from amnesia." says Nicole.

"Thanks. I'm all myself again, the amnesia is no more. The real CeCe is back." says CeCe.

"Good. Nice that all your memories have returned." says Nicole.

"Yup." says CeCe as she give Nicole a friendly spank on the ass.

"I've missed that." says Nicole as she blush a bit.

"Awww, so sexy." says CeCe in a soft sweet tone.

The next day.

CeCe hasn't told anyone, not even Rocky, that there's one memory she hasn't gotten back yet.

CeCe has no idea who her love interest is.

"Rocky...am I dating anyone?" says CeCe.

"I thought your memories were back." says Rocky.

"Well...they are, except for one. I still don't remember who my date or crush is." says CeCe.

"You don't really have anyone specific. You love to flirt and...uh...hook up." says Rocky. "During the years we've been friends, you've never had an actual romantic relationship."

"Okay. I understand. Then it makes sense that I wink at people and touch their ass and such. So much thanks for tellin' me." says CeCe with a smile.

"No problem, CeCe." says Rocky with a smile of her own.

"I like having ya as my friend." says CeCe.

"Sweet." says Rocky.

"By the way, since I know that I'm the chick who hooks up, I understand why the 'Easy Hook-Up's Locator' is the top search on my laptop." says CeCe as she type in her name and location and in a few seconds, 10 possible guys for her to hook up with appear on the screen.

CeCe click on the profile for one named Marcus Grayson.

It turns out that he lives only a couple blocks away and is only a year older than CeCe.

"Alright, Sweet-Rocks. I'm gonna go and get cozy with this guy here. I've so much catching up to do since I didn't do anything with guys while my dang memories were gone. Wish me luck, girl." says CeCe as she swirch to sexy clothes and then leave.

The next day.

"Marcus was so awesome! He had one hell of good thing in hi pants." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"TMI, CeCe. TMI." says Rocky.

"Sorry...anyways, he was so awesome. And he told me that so am I. Very cozy and fun, it was." says CeCe.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Sweet-Rocks. If you wanna hook up with guys too, just get yourself an account on Easy Hook-Up's Locator's web-site. It's free." says CeCe.

"I'm not into hooking up. I save myself for the right guy." says Rocky.

"Alright." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"I like you exactly as you are." says CeCe.

"Thanks. And I like you exactly the way you are." says Rocky.

"Wonderful. Thanks." says CeCe.

"No problem, you're the best friend I have." says Rocky.

"That's so awesome." says CeCe. "I feel the same for you."

"Okay. So sweet." says Rocky. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." says CeCe.

2 days later.

"La la la, me is so hot and sexy!" sings CeCe as she try on different clothes in front of her large mirror.

She finally decides to wear a neon-green t-shirt, black jeans and white shoes.

"Yup. I'm so beautiful." says CeCe.

CeCe drink some beer and then she goes out to hook up with a hot guy.

CeCe is happy and 100 % herself. All of the amnesia is completely gone.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
